This One Is Different
by TooManyFeelsBro
Summary: Something is amiss in the kingdom of Arendelle... (Frozen AU)
1. 16 April, 1847

**A quick introduction for my new Frozen AU. Oh, I am so excited to write it, you have no idea! I know exactly how it will end too... And I promise that any chapters following this will be much longer. This was a quick little introduction.**

**God, it's so short... It feels so weird posting something so short. **

**Please note all journal entries are written by Elsa and solely Elsa. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen.**

* * *

><p><strong>16 April, 1847<strong>

_Anna has gotten me a journal, claiming that I should write any of my feelings in it so I don't keep them in. But... I really didn't like that idea. I no longer keep my emotions in. I feel now._

_She went out of her way to get me this journal though and I wouldn't want her to find it empty on my desk. I've come to the decision that I'll write about my days here - Or, my interesting days, to say the least._

"What's she doing?"

"She's talking to herself again. Ignore her."

_Not all days in the kingdom are interesting. Some are boring beyond belief with meeting after meeting... None of which I want to attend. Duties are duties._

_I would attempt to regurgitate the pure monstrosity that was my day today, but I'm afraid that just might possibly fill the entire journal. And quite possibly severely damage my wrist and hand with all the writing._

_Here's to hoping I have an interesting day tomorrow that I can write about._

_Until then, goodnight. _


	2. 18 April, 1847

**18 April, 1847**

_Yesterday was a day so uneventful that I didn't even bother writing about it. How absolutely horrid it was._

_Today, on the other hand, was much more exciting. The kingdom is all abuzz with the excitement of Anna's upcoming wedding. Not to say that I'm not excited too; it's just hard seeing a younger sibling grow up. I missed thirteen years of her life, but I am making sure to be there for the next thirteen and any beyond that._

_Though I do believe I overheard Anna hinting at the idea of a family the other day and the thought made me dizzy. I ended up having to sit down a short time while the room stopped spinning. She better wait on giving me nieces and nephews. I'm in no rush to receive them._

_While Anna doesn't believe she needs any help planning her wedding... Both Kristoff and I agree that she absolutely does. That girl believes she could take on the entire world in a day, I swear. The ceremony itself will be a proper, traditional one, of course, but the reception on the other hand along with her dress.. Her ideas are... Interesting?_

_Olaf tries to help sometimes and it's wonderful that he's trying, but it's not very helpful. With her wedding dress, he thought we could make it more colorful. 'Maybe a little crimson.. Some chartreuse.. Maybe a little yellow.. Wait, no. Yellow and white? Bleh.' He's like a child, honestly. If anything, he's more like my child since I made him and I'm in charge of him usually. He makes me laugh. _

Ear piercing screams echo about room. "Get your hands off me! Don't touch me!"

_Today was tiring and I am desperately in need of rest._

_Until then, goodnight. _


	3. 19 April, 1847

**I know you guys have questions, but, I'm not going to answer them. You're supposed to have questions - As silly as that sounds. I can assure you that they will be answered in the final chapter. If you have any further questions, you can PM me anytime. Lord knows I never get any of those. **

**I'm still debating how many chapters this story will have. I can't make a decision. I wish I had more followers on this story, but I figured it wouldn't get a lot of attention because it isn't fluffy romance. I'm still a little disappointed by that, but the eight that I do have is still nice! I thank you for your support. **

**Every chapter will be a journal entry except for the final one. I apologize for them being so short, but honestly, who makes journal entries like four pages long? I never do that in my journal. **

* * *

><p><strong>19 April, 1847<strong>

_Today was an unpleasant day. Simple as that. Something odd happened and it made my stomach churn._

_I had been helping Anna plan for her wedding once again, as it seems my schedule is mostly packed with stuff involving her. She had been smiling at me, but then, just like that.. It was as if she was fading away right before my eyes._

_I tried to grab her, but my hands went right through her and I very nearly screamed right there! Then she had completely gone and I was left there, more stunned if anything. My stomach churned and I came close to tears. She was gone. Right into thin air. Do you know how odd it felt...? To have a hand go right through your sister? Sort of like sticking a hand through Olaf, but instead of feeling snow, you only feel the coldness and the emptiness. The air around your hand._

_I had closed my eyes, whispering to myself, trying so hard to convince myself it was a dream and I would wake up. One of the servants asked if I was okay._

_I opened my eyes and there was Anna, standing in front of me, smiling as if nothing had happened.  
>'Are you okay, Elsa?' She had asked very cheerily. Maybe it was a dream.<em>

_After that, everything went back to being absolutely perfect and fine. I still don't understand what happened._

_Perhaps tomorrow will be better?_

_Until then, goodnight._


	4. 2 May, 1847

**I'm almost ashamed of how fast I'm updating, but I had the third chapter already written last time, I didn't post it. This one I wrote today. Written while stretching and doing breathing for vocals... **

**I, once again, apologize for the short chapters. All of my writing is done on my iPhone, published on here and all, so what looks short to you; looks long to me. I'm also sorry to say that there will not be Hans/Elsa in this story as there was in my last two stories. Though Hans will be in this story at some point. **

* * *

><p><strong>2 May, 1847<strong>

"Just stay still for two minutes, would you?"

_I wish I could say I was lying if I said I forgot this journal when I went on a little journey out to my ice castle. I thought it was about time I visited Marshmallow, seeing as I haven't seen him in at least a year._

_Olaf and Anna accompanied me and I had to allow Marshmallow to get accustomed to them. He's like a big, weird.. Snow dog, sometimes. Very sweet though._

_Seems he found the tiara I got at my coronation and claimed it as his own and I thought that was absolutely adorable. He's such a happy big guy when he's not being used as a threat! Turns out he likes warm hugs too - Not that I have many "warm" hugs to give, but I can give cold ones. I left it up to Olaf to give him hugs and he seemed to manage. I think I saw Anna sneaking one as well._

_Anna considers both Marshmallow and Olaf as my children. She even refers to them as "Elsa's boys", which I find amusing. In ways, they are. I did create them from virtually nothing and they are cute... The closest I'll ever come to children if I don't find a suitor within the next couple of years.. I think I could live with it. They make wonderful "children". Better than actual children themselves._

"Stop talking and sit still!"

_I don't believe Anna thought I was actually using this journal because I didn't bring with me. I did indeed try to, but ended up leaving it lying on my bed in my chambers on accident anyways. She seemed disappointed when I didn't have it with me. But when we got home, I opened it and showed her all of the pages I filled up already and she seemed satisfied._

_I don't have many other things to say about my time at the ice castle. It was a fun, but overall uneventful trip._

_Everything in my life is absolutely perfect._

_Until then... Goodnight._


	5. 3 May, 1847

**I'm still wondering how many chapters I should do.. It's debatable, but I can't decide. Obviously we'll end on an even number because I have a thing about odd numbers. Maybe twelve? How does twelve sound?**

* * *

><p><strong>3 May, 1847<strong>

_I have come to the ultimate conclusion that I like Kristoff. Not romantically, but I think he's a perfect guy for Anna. He is practically perfect, really._

"Anna! No, no...! Anna!"

_His love for my ice makes me smile. Sometimes he will beg and plead for me to come out in the gardens with him and just do some sort of trick. I usually blow snowflakes in his face as a response, but I comply. We go out in the gardens and I'll turn it into a personal skating rink in a matter of seconds._

_He and I will skate around for however long I'm allowed to be away. It's wonderful, really. It truly is. It is times like these that I wish I had a brother.. Not to say that Anna isn't a perfectly wonderful sister. But a younger brother would have been absolutely amazing too._

_Kristoff is honestly a treasure that Anna needs to hold on to and never, ever let go of. Hopefully she will come to that realization soon enough._

_He's like the brother I never had.._

_Everything in Arendelle is perfect, especially within the castle..._

_Until then, goodnight._


	6. 4 May, 1847

**I was listening to the original 1996 version of Over the Moon from Rent while writing this, and I couldn't keep a straight face. Idina Menzel is amazing. That's all I have to say today. **

* * *

><p><strong>4 May, 1847<strong>

_Feelings are such a mystery to me, even now. I've been having such odd emotional mood swings lately. Which is strange because everything is absolutely perfect._

"No, no, no..."

_Sometimes I just burst into tears and I have no idea why. It's spontaneous, and it's always followed by jolts of pain coming in intervals throughout my body. It's awful._

_Sometimes I want to scream at the top of my lungs - And sometimes I do. It sends the servants running and asking me what's wrong. I never know how to respond._

_Other days I want to claw at my skin and the walls. The only thing I can say about that is that my arms and legs are covered in scratch marks now._

_And then... There are some days where I'm as happy as can be and perfectly content. Anna and I will have a bit of chocolate or something._

_I just... Don't understand emotions. Feelings.. Too much for me to comprehend or handle. Even when things are perfect._

_Hopefully it will stop soon and I won't have to deal with it any longer._

_Until then, goodnight._


	7. 6 May, 1847

**Having snow days leads to boredom and boredom leads to me writing more chapters. Slowly, ever so slowly, approaching lucky number twelve. **

* * *

><p><strong>6 May, 1847<strong>

_I had to go pay a visit to the royal physician today.. Or, he had to pay a visit for me. Not for any particular reason, just a check-up. Except I hate check-ups and I hate doctors of any sort._

_I really shouldn't say that because the current physician is very nice, but oh so old.. I'll put it this way: He had helped deliver both Anna and I. Retirement is long overdue._

_He is still very nice, but I honestly still hate doctors. Poking and prodding you with fingers and needles, making you feel uncomfortable.. And I did something I'm very ashamed to say I did._

_He wanted to give me some sort of medicine and wanted to stab me with some needle, and I refused. He insisted and he even tried to have servants come in to hold me still. I threw a fit and kicked him square in the face._

_I had continued to struggle until I was able to get up and run away, nearly crying._

_I hate doctors. I hate check-ups. I hate needles._

_Here's to hoping he doesn't come back tomorrow looking for me again and it's Anna's turn instead._

_Until then, goodnight._


	8. 10 October, 1847

**Anyone else here who follows Jump Into The Fog by Eliza Darling too? That story crushed me... And my soul. I screamed into my pillow at the end of Chapter 15 and it nearly wrecked me for writing this chapter- But I didn't. I think I get a little too emotional over certain stories. **

* * *

><p><strong>10 October, 1847<strong>

_My absence here was untimely and inexcusable. Unfortunately, I had been called away on duties to the one place I dreaded going; The Southern Isles._

_And, of course, it was up to me to meet the King and Queen - Surprisingly, they were quite old, but very nice.. Compared to their thirteenth son, whom I only had the misfortune of seeing once the entire trip. His older brothers, well the single ones I should say, were quite the charmers. I can't tell you how many compliments and little kisses I got there - None on the lips, though. (Maybe one)._

_The trip was fine, but yet, my body had been doing strange things as I was there. As unladylike as that sounds...  
>Those terrible jolts of pain throughout my body, followed by crying or nearly crying. I still can't figure them out.<em>

_I must rest. The trip has tired me greatly._

_Until then, goodnight._


	9. 12 October, 1847

**I've been told some people are confused about the story - And that's okay! You're not necessarily supposed to know what's going on. I can assure you that any questions or theories you have on the story currently, will be answered in Chapter Twelve. I absolutely promise! And if you have any further questions from there, feel free to PM me anytime and I'll happily explain it to you. **

* * *

><p><strong>12 October, 1847<strong>

_Anna nearly fell down the stairs today, but luckily, I had caught her in time. If I hadn't been there with her, no one would have been there to get her._

_Sometimes I feel like I'm coddling her, even though she is now twenty years old. What can I say? Motherly instincts? It seems like I have to be there for every little bruise and scratch she gets on herself, to protect her from it._

_I know she can hold her own, she's such a strong girl... But I can't help it. Ever since Mama and Papa passed, I always tried to protect her and coddle her - Even if it was from myself. And now that she has men in her life, oh, I have to.._

_I do the same thing with Olaf, as well.. Coddle. Given, he is made of snow, but still._

_Sisterly love? Maternal instinct? I have no idea._

_Perhaps I should work on stopping it..._

_Until then, goodnight._


	10. 20 October, 1847

**We're approaching chapter twelve. I'm so excited for all of this, oh my goodness. I don't think I've ever been this excited about ending a story. **

* * *

><p><strong>20 October, 1847<strong>

"Oh, quit your crying..."

_All of my days seem to be spent in pain now. I have no answer for it. It just odd spasms of pain shooting throughout my body, usually starting at my head. It usually brings me to tears and sometimes to the point of screaming._

_Anna is wonderful through it all, though. She'll hug me, stroke my hair, and give me the most reassuring smile through it all.  
>'I'll always be here for you." She'll say and hug me. I can't help but smile through all the pain.<em>

_The strange thing about them though is that they cease in the evening and nighttime._

_Many people have suggested I go see the royal physician for an answer, but I refuse to. He won't be able to find an answer to the problem. He'll poke, prod, and ask me questions that make me feel uncomfortable._

_I can only hope for the best and that they subside, at least._

_Until then, goodnight._


	11. 23 October, 1847

**I apologize for this being posted later than usual. I had vocal lessons and a very distracting sister on my hands today. I don't know how long it will take me to do chapter twelve. It may be up tomorrow, it may be up two days from now. We'll see. **

**I'm sort of curious to see if anyone is forming any theories on what is happening. I'd love to hear any of them. **

* * *

><p><strong>23 October, 1847<strong>

_The worst thing happened today. Worse than any pain I've gone through._

_I had been alone in my study, working quietly, and all of the sudden... I had felt a hand on my shoulder. I hadn't heard anyone come in nor had I seen anyone. Sometimes Anna likes to play jokes on me, so she had been my first thought. Naturally, I jumped out of surprise and had turned around - But it was Anna. I saw Hans standing there._

_I screamed, but no one came to my rescue. Pushing my chair over; grabbing me and pushing me against the wall to physically restrain me. I kept screaming, I cried. No one heard me. The worst part of it all was that he just smirked at me the entire time._

_But.. Then, just like that, he was gone in the blink of the eye and I was still pressed up against the wall with tears spilling out of my eyes. I don't know what had happened._

_How did he get here? I'm still shaken over the entire ordeal._

_Until then, goodnight._


	12. 11 November, 1963

**Chapter twelve is here. Please look for an explanation to it at the bottom after reading. **

* * *

><p><strong>11 November, 1963<strong>

"How's my favorite patient today, Hm?"

"She's still talking to herself. I really don't think she'll get any better."

"Nonsense. Elsa, dear, look at me." The blonde's head spun around to face the man in white standing before her. She silently pulled her knees to her chest as she stared up from the floor. "See? She's conscious of what goes on around her. Improvement. Progress."

"She only seems to listen for a little while before she goes off rambling again. She's just a nut. I wouldn't waste my time."

"Charlie, hush." The doctor, Victor, snapped back, drumming his fingers against his clipboard irritably.

Victor was a well-built man, who stood tall and proud. He had honey colored eyes, pink lips, and he was young- Younger than most doctors in his field. Thirty three. He had dirty blonde hair with a scruffy beard which he refused to shave.

Charlie, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. Charlie was short and meek (when he wanted to be). Deep brown eyes that matched his hair, and an ugly mug to boot. You couldn't find a whisker on his face.

"Where's Anna?" The two males heads' snapped around when they heard the woman on the floor begin to speak. She had been mussing with her already messily braided hair. Anna. Anna? Who was Anna? Charlie had no idea.

"Anna doesn't exist." Victor spoke up.

"Where's Anna?"

"Elsa, please be quiet. We've gone over this before."

"But I have to find Anna. We were going to have a day out." Elsa smiled happily, fiddling with the end of her braid at the thought.

"There is no Anna."

Her smile fell slightly. "I have to find Anna. Today is our day out."

"Is everyone at this asylum this fuckin' crazy?" Charlie asked, eyebrows raised.

"Charlie, hush. Elsa, look at me. You're living in a fantasy world. You need to come back to reality."

"But... Today was our day out..." She trailed off, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"She's not getting it.." Victor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking at Elsa again. "Nothing a little more electroshock therapy can't fix, Hm?" He held out his hand to her. She didn't take it.

"Come on, dear.. I haven't got all day..." She still didn't take it. In an instant, he grabbed her wrist and she screamed; squirming around. "Come on."

The blonde continued to scream as he tugged on her wrist; kicking at him, squirming this way and that. One good kick to the doctor's shin and he yelped, calling out for "reinforcement." Two burly men came immediately, pouncing on Elsa to physically restrain her.

"No, no, no...!" She cried out, tears now spilling out of her eyes and down her cheeks, leaving salty trails behind. A litany of the redhead's name came spilling out of her mouth, with an occasional pause for whatever ear piercing scream Elsa could muster.

They didn't let her go, as much as she protested to be. Her screaming and crying soon melted away to what was a weak little girl, scared; a blubbering mess of whimpers and tears. "Anna! Anna..! No, no.. Anna.. You were supposed to save me.. You said you'd always be there for me..."

_Until then... Goodnight._

* * *

><p><strong>Here's an explanation of everything...<strong>

**Elsa is a schizophrenic. She lives in an insane asylum where her parents had dumped her, isolated by herself in a room. Arendelle is the fantasy world she created where practically everything is perfect, way back in the day when everything was simpler. Every journal entry had been created in Elsa's mind, sometimes verbally spoken which earned her funny looks from the workers.**

**Anna is a character Elsa created when she was nine years old. Anna represents Elsa's younger sister, Alice, who had wandered off during a snowstorm and ultimately froze to death. Hence why Elsa created herself in her fantasy world as the "Snow Queen" with the abilities to control the snow and ice.**

**Elsa's real parents are fully alive and well. After they lost Alice for good, they noticed Elsa becoming less in touch with reality and more with a fantasy land. Fearing they would "lose" their other daughter, they left her at the asylum at age twelve and haven't seen her since. In Arendelle, Elsa "killed her parents" because in her mind, they're dead to her.**

**In Chapter Eleven, Elsa mentions Hans grabbing her and pushing her against the wall- Which didn't really happen. Hans represents the men at the asylum who physically restrain her when need be because she sees them as the bad guys.**

**Her "royal physician" is Victor, which is why she hates doctors. He studies her, harms her, pokes and prods at her.**

**The strange pains Elsa had been getting in her fantasy world were actually her receiving electroshock therapy in the real world. It would usually bring her to screaming or tears.**

**Her absence in the journal entries had been a long period where Victor had ripped her from Arendelle and yanked her back to reality. He forced her to stay there with terrible treatment. Elsa made it so she had been "in the Southern Isles" at the time.**

**Everyone else in Arendelle had been happy characters that Elsa had created to keep everything perfect. (ie. Sven, Olaf, Kristoff, Gerda, Kai, etc..)**

**Everything should make sense now - Especially if you go back and re-read. If you have any further questions on certain chapters, simply ask or PM me. I'll happily explain anything or each chapter thoroughly if you're still curious. **


End file.
